Doof Dynasty
" |image = Doofus Khan's secret weapon.jpg |caption = The gang trying to protect Princess Isabella while helping her to safety. |season = 3 |production = 308b |broadcast = 142 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Michael Diederich Tom Minton |director = Jay Lender |us = January 14, 2012 |international = November 04, 2011 (Disney Channel India) |Background/Production Information --> |xd = January 16, 2012 |pairedwith = "Tri-Stone Area" | arc = | adapt = | iTunes = }} In ancient feudal China, Princess Isabella is part ruler and Master Perry has given up the way of the warrior. After Phineas and Ferb witness Doofus Khan capture the Princess and take her as a prisoner, they track down Master Perry and convince him to teach them his warrior ways so they can rescue Princess Isabella and save China. Episode Summary In China, 1542, A parade is going on. Buford is standing on Baljeet's shoulders to view the parade over the crowd but he finds that it is not high enough. He then discovers that due to his weight, Baljeet has fallen down on the ground and Buford is standing on his back, not shoulders. Phineas tells them that he has a better idea and they all climb on a big plank of wood. The plank begins to rise up and becomes a high wooden structure. Candace spots the wooden structure and runs off to tell Mom as what they're doing is technology that's slightly more advanced than what they have today. On the structure, Buford is still standing on Baljeet, saying that it helps his arches when he stands like that. The four then see Regent Monogram and Princess Isabella in a palanquin, and Phineas admires the princess dreamily. The scene shifts to Princess Isabella asking Regent Monogram when she will be able to meet some local children and Regent Monogram says that it is too risky because of Doofus Khan. Candace tries to tell Linda about the structure, but Lawrence tells Linda that acrobats are on their way and so Linda ignores Candace. The acrobats turn out to be Doofus Khan's men and Princess Isabella is kidnapped by them. Regent Monogram receives a taunting scroll which shows Doofus Khan making a face at him. General Carl asks if he should send his army to attack but Regent Monogram can't risk endangering the Princess, he wants help and laments that the Great Master Perry has retired and now resides on top of the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness and that someone should ask him for help. Phineas decides that they will go to persuade Master Perry. Princess Isabella is brought to Doofus Khan. Doofus Khan had kidnapped Princess Isabella with the intent of making Regent Monogram too helpless to prevent Doofus Khan from taking over the Tri-Province Area. He takes Isabella up a staircase, which according to him is protected with a series of booby traps he alone knows to avoid. Ironically, he gets hit by all the traps and leads Princess Isabella, who is unscathed, safely upstairs, and pushes her into a dark room. At the foot of the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness, Buford says that what he hates the most about the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness is that the Uncrossable River of Uncrossableness flows between them and the Unclimbable Mountain. Baljeet wonders about who makes up these names and they see a man sitting under a banner which reads, "Redundant Scribe of Redundantness". Ferb uses a Grappling Hook and a carriage to carry them across the river. Phineas next somehow pulls a large machine out of his small bag, and they begin climbing the mountain. Candace follows them on foot and after several attempts, crosses the Uncrossable River and starts climbing up the Unclimbable Mountain. She calls the mountain the "Stupid Mountain of Stupidness" and suddenly the man from before pops out of a cave and states that that was what he was originally going to call the mountain. This causes Candace to stumble and fall. Phineas and the others finally reach the top and see that Master Perry is flying a Chinese kite. They tell him about the situation and ask him that why did he leave fighting. Master Perry starts a "ripple dissolve" effect, and Phineas asks what he is doing. Ferb answers that it is a "ripple dissolve" and that he must be having a flashback. Phineas wonders does he know that they cannot see it. At last, Master Perry comes back from the flashback (which is unknown to us). Phineas says that if he will not come, he should teach them some fighting tactics; Perry agrees and leads them through an intense training regime. At last, after their training is complete, the boys again climb on the giant mobile jaou and go to fight Doofus Khan. Candace appears after the boys have left and asks Master Perry about the boys. He again starts a "ripple dissolve"; Candace comments that she can't see what he is remembering. The boys reach Doofus Khan's castle at last. They crash and Buford comments that Baljeet shouldn't have been driving. But they crash inside the castle, in front of the booby trap staircase. Phineas and Ferb dodge the booby traps and tell Buford to fight the soldiers. Phineas reaches the top and comments that it was good they had a Yak bladder. He tells Princess Isabella that they are here to save her and she should stay away from the door. Before they can break down her door, Princess Isabella comes rushing out and embraces Phineas. They slide down the railing and see that Buford has defeated all the soldiers. Phineas wonders how and Buford starts a "ripple dissolve" effect. Phineas says that they don't have time for a flashback. Buford says that it was not a flashback, he was just rippling because it relaxes him. They escape with Princess Isabella, but Doofus Khan sees them and brings out his controlled robotic dragon. He goes to Regent Monogram's castle. Regent Monogram asks him what has he done with the Princess and he replies that she hadn't run away. Regent Monogram tells Carl to duck, but Carl says "it's a dragon, sir and not a duck." He then gets hit by the dragon's tail and then understands the real meaning of what Regent Monogram said. The dragon starts burning areas around it. Suddenly, a giant terracotta warrior appears, which was being controlled by Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and Princess Isabella. He punches the dragon and the dragon tries to burn it. But he is not burnt because he is made of terracotta. They start fighting. Regent Monogram comments that the Japanese would "love this". Candace comes over and shockingly sees the huge terracotta warrior, and instantly runs away to tell Mom about it. The dragon is slapped by the warrior. But the dragon tricks the warrior and pulls its key out. Without the key, the warrior tends to stop and is unable to fight. Doofus Khan's dragon picks up a Chinese house and was going to throw it on the warrior. Princess Isabella wants to know where the dragon's key is. Doofus Khan says that only a great master and warrior can know where he has hidden his key. Suddenly, Master Perry appears flying from the same Chinese kite which he was flying. He climbs in the dragon's mouth and rolls its tongue back, revealing the key under it. Ferb pulls it out using a rope and Master Perry climbs out of the dragon's mouth. The Chinese house picked up by the dragon falls on itself and the dragon begins to fall on the terracotta warrior. Phineas and others climb out of the warrior as the warrior breaks due to the dragon. Mom arrives only to a pile of rubble and tells Candace that a giant man controlled terracotta warrior is impossible because the technology is not that advanced for it. Princess Isabella meets Regent Monogram, they hug and are very happy. Doofus Khan is given a Chinese finger trap as handcuffs, which is stuck by General Carl on his hands. A taunting scroll sticks on his head, showing Regent Monogram teasing him. Regent Monogram thanks the boys and says that there should be a system to protect them from further attacks; Princess Isabella points out that the terracotta pieces would make a Great Wall. Phineas says that he knows what to do today. Many, many years later, an elderly Phineas and Ferb have completed building the Great Wall of China. Phineas says that it took longer than expected and Ferb states it really is a Great Wall. Phineas asks what they'll do tomorrow; Ferb walks away. Phineas says that he was just joking, and they should play mahjong. Transcript Songs *"The Way of the Platypus" End Credits Second verse of "The Way of the Platypus". Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today! The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Milk!}} What'cha doin'? You squeeze a silkworm, what'cha think you're gonna get?}}The "What'cha doin'?" theme music is heard twice over Princess Isabella's scenes even though she does not say it. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofus Khan's multi-level yurt! The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention A bird runs into a giant terracotta warrior. Memorable Quotes Background Information * The episode takes place in 1542 when China was under the rule of the Ming Dynasty. * Based on his title as Khan along with the yurt used as his headquarters, Doofus Khan can be presumed to have come from Mongolia's Northern Yuan Dynasty, Genghis Khan's descendants that had conquered China before being driven back to Mongolia in 1368. Production Information * This episode was first revealed as an "unnamed ancient Chinese episode" on page 10 of the Across the 2nd Dimension Official Movie Magazine in an interview with Dan and Swampy. The title was confirmed as "Doof Dynasty" in the Disney XD TV schedule in Germany on November 1, 2011. * This episode was aired in Disney Channel On Demand on January 7, 2012. * Aired as part of a series of Time Shift episodes. * Because Disney Channel airs the episodes out of production order, this would be the last episode to have a Disney Channel Original logo, with the last produced episode having it would be "A Real Boy", not counting Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. * This episode aired in India, Germany, The Netherlands, and Australia before it aired in the United States. * In 2012, background painter Jill Daniels won a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Individual in Animation for her work on this episode. International Premieres *November 4, 2011 (Disney Channel India) *November 5, 2011 (Disney XD Germany) *November 19, 2011 (Disney Channel Australia) *November 24, 2011 (Disney XD Netherlands) *January 27, 2012 (Family Channel) *February 24, 2012 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) *February 29, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) *March 24, 2012 (Disney XD Spain) *April 2, 2012 (Disney XD Italy) *April 7, 2012 (Disney XD Scandinavia) *April 10, 2012 (Disney XD Poland) *June 16, 2012 (Disney Channel Portugal) Errors *When Buford was standing on Baljeet's shoulders for a second time, Baljeet has 2 right hands. *Ferb's bigger eye was in front when Baljeet smacks the wood in "The Way of the Platypus". *The Great Wall was actually built in 50-15 B.C. *There was no armpit hair on the dragon. *When Phineas and the others visit Perry on the mountain, he only has 3 strands of hair but when he comes on the air glider, He has much more hair and it is in a bun. *When Doofus Khan is leading Princess Isabella to the dungeon tower and the spear hits the wall next to the door, the red ribbon quickly disappears, but when Phineas and Ferb save her, the ribbon stays on the spear. *When Doofus Khan sent Isabella to the dungeon tower, he locked the door so she couldn't escape. But when Phineas and Ferb arrive to save her, she opens the door from inside the cell. *Princess Isabella's footwear changes constantly throughout the episode. Particularly after exiting the dungeon tower when, at first she has black single strapped sandals, when she hugs Phineas the sandals are pink and as she gets on the banister she has on her modern sneakers (which is an error unto it's self). *When Doofus Khan's dragon is fighting the terracotta Warrior, the two people on the hill in front of them change. *When Candace shows Linda the terracotta warrior near the end, the warrior is really the noticeable rubble on the ground but for some reason, Linda didn't notice it. *The key on the giant terracotta warrior was not shown at first. *It is practically impossible to travel to space in 1542, like Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet and Perry did in the song, when spaceships and satellites did not exist. Continuity *Phineas comments about the fact that people cannot see his flashbacks ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). *In the song "The Way of the Platypus" it is mentioned that Platypuses sweat milk, which was mentioned earlier in "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?". *This is the third time Phineas and Ferb interact with Doofenshmirtz, also being antagonistic towards them ("Wizard of Odd", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). *Doofenshmirtz is controlling a robot dragon again ("A Hard Day's Knight"). *The Great Wall of China appears again ("Not Phineas and Ferb","Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *Fourth time that Phineas and Isabella hug ("Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Last Train to Bustville"). *Second time Phineas is shown to have an actual crush on Isabella, though this episode is non-canon, and the first time was in Isabella's imagination. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Second time Doofenshmirtz is seen wearing Mongolese clothing. Also, some of Mongolian army were seen again. ("Lotsa Latkes") *Second time a Chinese finger trap ensnares someone ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). *Fourth time Major Monogram interacts with Phineas and Ferb ("Ready for the Bettys", "Undercover Carl", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). *Second time Phineas says "Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do tomorrow". ("Hail Doofania!") *Second time that Ferb glances at Phineas for saying some wrong, first was "The Beak". *Second time a terracotta warrior is seen ("Thaddeus and Thor") *Third time Isabella interacts with Doofenshmirtz. ("Chez Platypus", "Wizard of Odd") *Second time Phineas and Ferb battle with a giant robot. ("Tree to Get Ready") *The music that played during Perry's "rippling" is the same music heard in the steam room at O.W.C.A headquarters. ("She's the Mayor") *Second time Doofenshmirtz uses the phrase, "insult to injury". ("Out of Toon") *Third episode to not feature Candace's original hair. ("Got Game?", "That's the Spirit") *Major Monogram says "googly moogly!" again ("Ready for the Bettys", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). *Doof leads an army of Mongol soldiers ("Lotsa Latkes"). Allusions *'Duck Dynasty '- The episode's name is a reference to the popular TV show. *'The Great Khans' - Doofenshmirtz's alternate name "Doofus Khan" and his character could be an allusion at the most successful Mongolian ruler Genghis Khan, or to his grandson Kublai Khan, who established the Yuan Dynasty in China. *''Way of the Dragon'' - The Way of the Platypus is similarly named to the movie produced, directed, and starring Hong Kong's famous martial artist Bruce Lee. *''The 36th Chamber of Shaolin ''- In the movie "The 36 chambers of Shaolin", the first chamber was a fountain whose water was supplied by acolytes carrying two buckets of water up a ramp to the top of the fountain. "The Way of the Platypus" mentions carrying two buckets of water up a ramp. *''The Karate Kid'' - The moment with Buford and the sponge could be an allusion to the 1984 movie. The "crane" move the kids use on Doofus Khan is also from it. The song itself is a parody of "You're the Best". *''The Empire Strikes Back'' - When the song "The Way of the Platypus" is played, a Yoda like character uses The Force to lift a heavy object, just like in the movie. *''Rocky'' - The sequences during "The Way of the Platypus" are similar with many Rocky movies, specially scenes where Rocky trains to become stronger. Also the ending of The Way of the Platypus is similar to the ending of Rocky III. * Platoon - The part where Baljeet throws his arms in the air during "The Way of the Platypus" is a reference to the famous scene in this movie, where Elias fell to his knees with arms in the air. This in turn was based off a famous Vietnam War picture. * Mulan - The song "The Way of the Platypus" may be an allusion to the song "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from the Disney film, where Shang teaches an army of men to be true soldiers. * Super Sentai/Power Rangers - At the end of the episode, Doofus Khan is fighting in a gigantic mecha dragon and the gang are fighting in a giant terracotta soldier. This could be an allusion to Power Rangers and the show's season two when the Megazord fights against Lord Zedd's Serpentera for some reasons theres no such thinks of Yoda nor Power Rangers * Yu-Gi-Oh! - The door to Doofus Khan's Penthouse Dungeon looks similar to the back of the trading cards as seen in the anime. * Godzilla - Doofus Khan's mecha dragon uses Godzilla's roar when it heads to the castle. The whole fight between the mecha dragon and terracotta warrior is similar to fights in Godzilla movies. This is why Regent Monogram says "They would love this over in Japan" because Godzilla is from Japan, China's neighboring country. * Pee-Wee's Big Adventure - When Doofus Khan says "I know I am, but what are you?", this turns out to be a spoonerism of a phrase Pee Wee Herman (Paul Reubens) said in the 1985 movie. Trivia * Ferb and Candace break the fourth wall by knowing that there's a ripple effect in the episode. * First episode in which Candace doesn't turn to see any big idea. Instead, she knows it disappeared thanks to Linda's dialogue, and gets upset or angry. * Last episode to end with a logo identifying the production studio as "Walt Disney Television Animation" as opposed to what is now "Disney Television Animation". The first episode to have the new logo identification was "Excaliferb". *Third episode having the word "Doof" in its title, the others being "Hail Doofania!" and "The Doof Side of the Moon". Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Princess Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Doofus Khan, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Regent Monogram * Tyler Alexander Mann as General Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Master Perry the Platypus, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Additional Voices * Robert F. Hughes as Old Phineas * Additional voices: Carlos Alazraqui }} es:La dinastía Doof pt-br:Dinastia Doof Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Time Shift Category:D